powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Swordsmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. Variaton of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Swordplay * Master Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Supreme Swordsmanship/Swordplay * The Way of The Sword Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. They are able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Applications *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting with swords. *Deflection *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Pulverization with a sword. Variations *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Shieldmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blasts via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Sword-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Temporal Slicing Limitations *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) *User may be heavily reliant on sword-based combat and can be vulnerable if their swords are destroyed or taken away. *May be limited to close range combat, which can have difficulty against opponents that can fight at a distance. Known Users See Also: Implausible Fencing Powers Known Swords Some swords are the source of known or unknown power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: Galleries T.V./Movies File:Shen.jpg|Shen is a master of blades, whether in melee combat or throwing them with lethal accuracy and precision. Samurai Jack.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) is able to use the his trade mark sword with a great balance of offense and defense. Jedi and Sith.jpg|The best of the Jedi and the Sith throughout the years (Star Wars). Percy-Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) is a naturally talented swordsman, even holding his own against Ares. Buffy & Angel Swordfight.jpg|Buffy Summers and Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) locked in a deadly swordfight. Agent Six.jpg|Agent Six (Generator Rex) wields twin katanas that can slice through virtually anything. Leonardo 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) has incredible skills in swordplay. Samurai Rangers.png|The Samurai Power Rangers (Power Rangers Samurai) all wield the powerful shapeshifting Spin Swords. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) uses a machete as his weapon of choice with deadly precision and skill. Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is a skilled swordswoman. Ace Bunny.jpg|Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) is a talented swordshare and martial artist, wielding the Guardian Strike Sword. Finn Sword.JPG|Despite his young age, Finn (Adventure Time) is skilled in many forms of combat, including swordplay. Sokka's sword.png|Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) is a proficient swordsman. Ulrich Sword.jpg|Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) Azureus-Rising-1.jpg|Azureus (Azurues Rising) wields a retractable sword and use it for swift and effective attacks. Danny vs Vlad Sword fight.gif|Danny (Danny Phantom) possesses some ability with the sword that is great enough to hold own against Vlad. Rose Quartz Sword Steven Universe.png|Aside from possessing her trademark shield, Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) was also in possession of a matching sword. Pearl Sword Steven Universe.png|Apart from being skilled with her trademark lance, Pearl (Steven Universe) is also an accomplished swordsman. Connie Steven Universe Sword.png|Having learned from Pearl, Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) has become an accomplished swordsman. Comics 250px-X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) is an excellent swordsman in addition to his mutant powers. RyanDeadpool.jpg|Being a master assassin, Deadpool (Marvel) is highly skilled with many bladed weaponry Blade marvel comic.jpg|Blade (Marvel) shows tremendous swordsmanship in the films. Antoine_Post_WWC_V2.png|Antoine D-Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is a proficient swordsman. Amadeus Prower.jpg|Amadeus Prower (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Princess Sally Acorn wears a pair of bracelets around her gloves that can create energy sword and shield..jpg|Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Damian Wayne (2).jpg|Being the son of the Batman, Damian Wayne (DC Comics) was trained by his father in way of the sword and became a profound expert. 640px-Katana_bb.jpg|Katana (DC comics) Video Games Project X Zone Sakura.png|Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) Virgil.png|As son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Virgil (Devil May Cry), armed with his powerful sword, Yamato, can move at speeds that can't be seen by the human eye. Dante.png|As the second son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Dante (Devil May Cry), with his trusty Rebellion, has swordsman skills that surpass even his father's. Nero.png|Serving in The Order of The Sword, Nero (Devil May Cry), is a skilled swordsman with his powerful Red Queen, as well as the Yamato. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Hence his nickname The Singular Super Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) is very skilled in the way of the sword. He demonstrates proficiency and valor with the sword, and is able to use push it to it's physical limits. Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) is a very skilled assassin and is very formidable is the art of swordplay. OoT Ganon.png|Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) uses dual swords to cause heavy damage. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) Nightmare Soulcalibur.jpg|Nightmare (Soulcalibur) wields the soul-sucking Soul Edge. Algol.jpg|Algol (Soulcalibur) wields both the Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Chakan.jpg|Chakan (Chakan: The Forever Man) possesses such incredible skill in swordplay that he was even able to defeat Death himself. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) wields the powerful Blood Reaver/Soul Reaver to deadly effect. LOK Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) wields a soul-sucking "wraith blade" that is symbiotically bound to him. Sora.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) one of the chosen wielders of the Keyblade. His primary battle style of strong two-handed strike and is capable of wielding two Keybaldes at once. Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) possesses incredible skill with knives. Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) wields incredible skill with both throwing and close-combat knives. goooooooooo.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) with the Blade of Olympus. Zero Project x Zone.png|Zero (Megaman series) is the most skilled swordsman of the Maverick Hunters. He is able to execute close-quarter attacks and thanks to his Learning System, he is able to learn new techniques from every Maverick he destroys. Giro Model Z.png|Being the bio-match for Biometal model Z, Giroutte (Mega Man ZX) inherts Zero's abilities and skills with Z-saber. Megaman Model ZX.png|Whenever Vent (Mega Man ZX series) Double Megamerges to create Biometal Model ZX he acquires the shooting capabilities of X and the swordsmanship of Zero. Dissidia_Garland.png|Garland (Final Fantasy series) Marilith psp.png|Marilith (Final Fantasy Series) Cloud Strife.png|Clouds Strife (Final Fantasy series) is proud and arrogant warrior who wields the massive Buster Sword. Thanks to his superhuman strength, Cloud is capable of swinging the weapon much faster than normal humans. His ferocity and brute force with the sword has allowed him to defeat powerful foes such as Sephiroth and Jenova 3 times. Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy series) is a fearsome swordsman. His skill with his siganture sword, Masamune, allows him to cut through solid material and take multiple opponents at once. Dissidia_Squall.png|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII/Dissidia) Dissidia_Tidus.png|Tidus (Final Fantasy X/Dissidia) Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) possesses powerful sword known as 'Wailing Dark' which he draws against a foe he deems worthy. The sword capable of unleashing energy waves, possessing strength enough to raise a chunk of the moon, and is capable of extending its blade to seeming endless lengths. War.jpg|War (Darksiders) is capable of delivering powerful blows with his Chaos Eater. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Kasumi DOA.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) Raphael_Soul_Calibur_V.jpg|Raphael Sorel (Soulcalibur series) is well known for his fencing style of swordsmanship. He is relatively swift in terms of speed and uses his thrusts as his main strength. Hakumen (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Jetstream Sam.jpg|Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodrigues (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) is such a skilled swordsman that he was able to single-handedly defeat a hit squad of ten mob enforcers armed with machine guns. Reiji Arisu.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Namco × Capcom) Kogoro Tenzai.jpg|Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) is a swordsman who is surprisingly deadly despite his small stature. El Jefe.png|El Jefe is skilled in using dual kanta blades. Jin Kisaragi.png|Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) trish.png|Trish (Devil May Cry) wielding the Sword of Sparda. Sword_Master_H.png|Sword Master (Valkyrie Crusade) SBK_SirLancelot.png|Sir Lancelot/Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirGawain.png|Sir Gawain/Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirPercival.png|Sir Percival/Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Konpaku.Youmu.full.jpg|Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) possesses the ability to handle sword techniques. Lucina_SSB4.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem) is a very proficient and agile swordsman. Oryx.jpg|Oryx the Taken King (Destiny) is tha master of the Hive Cleaver called Willbreaker. Mii Swordfighter SSB4.png|Mii Swordfighters (SSB4) are experts in swordplay. Manga/Anime File:Akame_Wielding_Murasame.png|Akame is a deadly swordswoman with her equally deadly poisonous Murasame blade. Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Kurome is a deadly swordswoman, and her sword Yatsufusa can manipulate the dead. Mawari_Madoka.jpg|Madoka Mawari (Tenjho Tenge) is a master swordswoman who uses many unique and exotic swords. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) is a master swordsman, combining his skills with his serrated Mugenjin to create flaming attacks. Saeko busujima.jpg|Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. King bradley.jpg|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) is known to have an inhuman level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to wield up to five swords simultaneously. Sakata.gif|Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) is a master swordsman veteran, and can defeat many powerful opponents with either a wooden sword or a real one. Chidori Katana.jpeg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is a highly trained swordsman, and can increase the sharpness of his blade with electricity. Combined with his skills, he can easily defeat and kill a large amount of people without attaining a single injury. Zabuza Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who wielded the Kubikiribōchō. He was capable of decimating numerous opponents with a few slashes, claiming that his sword "never cut a second time". Hiramekarei.png|Chōjūrō (Naruto) is a master swordsman with his Hiramekarei to form various chakra blades and weapons. Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai (Naruto) specialize in swordsmanship, and coating their swords in chakra to create very sharp and versatile blades. Sword of the Darkness Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) is a highly trained swordsman, and can even use the black flames of hell to make his cuts easier. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) is a master swordsman, and can quick draw so fast that it looks like he can cut without even drawing his blade. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code:Breaker) is a great swords-fighter. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) is a skilled swordswoman. Borsalino-vs-Zephyr-partie-2.gif|Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) is extremely proficient in swordsmanship. As displayed by his Ama no Murakumo, he was able to battle figures such as Silvers Rayleigh and Zephyr to a standstill. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Hoshigaki Kisame (Naruto) wields a unique great sword with extreme proficiency. Rin took out his sword.jpg|Okamura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) wielding a sword coated with hellfire. Orochimaru Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) wields a sword inside his mouth, which he can pull out or partially have it stick out to fight. Sephiria Arks.jpg|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) is a master swordswoman, capable of vaporizing an opponent at a molecular level. Creed Diskenth Imagine Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can use his Imagine Blade for deadly attacks. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is a highly skilled swordsmanship specialist.His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. Zoro Three-Sword Style.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) possesses great skill in swordplay, able to cut through solid steel and entire buildings and even wield three swords at once. Trafalgar Law with Nodachi.png|Trafalgar Law's (One Piece) offensive capabilities lie in his swordsmanship. He possesses the Kikoku, a nodachi that is about as tall as him, and is an expert at wielding it. When he combines his swordsmanship with his Ope Ope no Mi abilities, he is able to mutilate people faster than they can react and in a manner of his choosing. Dracule Mihawk.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is known as the "World's Greatest Swordsman". He demonstrates incredible skill in wielding the Kokuto Yoru to perform incredibly gentle and subtle movements. Trunks Sword.jpg|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) is a highly impressive swordsman. His able to wield his sword with effective finesse and speed,allowing to take down multiple opponents and even ultimately kill Frieza. Dabura with his Darkness Sword.jpg|Dabura (Dragon Ball series) is able to create his Darkness Sword. Not only does his swordsmanship allow him to take on powerful opponents such as Gohan, but he can encase it fire to increase its damage output. Tapion Sword.png|Tapion (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) draws his Brave Sword. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|With his Dimension Sword, Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) is capable of cutting through entire dimensions with a single swing. Yamamoto fighting Asari Ugetsu.PNG|Yamamoto and Asari Ugetsu clash with their swords Inuyasha with his Tessaiga.png|Despite is mediocre swordsmanship, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) strength in sheer force of the Tessaiga has allowed him to defeat both demons and humans of terrifying power. Though his skills do improve, he still prefers the direct approach whenever he is in battle. Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|Unlike his half brother,Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) wields with his weapon, Tokijin with both strength and skill. He is able to battle Inuyasha to a standstill and even combat against the forces of Naruku. File:The_Sword.png|The Sword (CardCaptor Sakura) has the power to make the heart's strength of anyone who wields it with a mighty heart becomes a master swordsman., such as Rika Sasaki. Stocking.jpg|Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) is able to form her stockings into powerful katanas, Stripe I & II. KenshinOVA.png|Being a former assassin, Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) possesses unmatched skills in Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style practice, enabling him to exercise great speed and reflexes, predict his opponent's next move. and perform powerful attacks. Hot Shot Star Saber.png|The Star Saber (Transformers Armada) is one of the three most powerful weapons in the known galaxy. Not only does it posses incredible cutting power, but its Mini-Con power enhancing technology allows it to increase the strength and combat prowess of any Cybertronian who wields it, allowing them to battle on par with better skilled soldiers. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) has over a hundred years worth of experience in fencing and swordplay. Uryū Seele Schneider.jpg|During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū (Bleach) uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Zangetsu is considered to be swordsmanship specialist. Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png|Yamamoto is the most powerful combatant in Soul Society. Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Renji is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. Reiryoku Swords.jpg|Starrk has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when facing a opponent with a drawn weapon. File:Kinshara_Butōdan.png|Rose views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in their battle without releasing. Shinji shikai02.gif|Shinji is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. File:Tenken.gif|Komamura is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi. LoveShiktaiEpisode280.jpg|As a former captain, Love is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. File:Bushogoma.gif|While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kyōraku is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. File:Cross_of_Scaffold.png|Ginjo (Bleach) is a skilled swordsman, managing to fight against Ichigo for a while. File:Book_of_the_End.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) is an expert swordsman, wielding a sword with high attack power that can cut through anything. File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is a master swordsman, and after killing Unohana, his true strength is realized. File:Bankai_Minazuki.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastery over all 8000 schools of swordsmanship in the world. File:Kōga's_spear.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) wielding bladed weapons with great mastery, not being restricted to his sword alone and can take advantage of the weapon's shape for innovative moves. File:Ōko_Yushima_wielding_Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) wielding his Sumitsukigasa with great skills, spinning it constantly to confuse his opponents and then slash or stab them. Drunken Hattoryu.png|Hyouzou confirmed to be the strongest swordsman on Fishman Island. Killerbee w.jpg|B (Naruto) has developed his swordplay to an incredible level, possessing a unique fighting style, Acrobat. File:Kanda_-_Two_Illusionary_Blades.png|Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) is a very skilled swordsman, even without needing the usage of his sword's special abilities. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Sword in her weapon form, along with five others. Sasaki_sprite.png|Assassin (Fate/Stay Night) is such a master of the blade that his ultimate technique Tsubame Gaeshi which bends time and space to attack from 3 directions at the same time, was acquired only thru his godlike skill. Ryūko Matio Scissor Blade.jpg|In addition to her impressive strength, Ryūko Matoi, is proficient in the use of her Scissor Blade. She skill with the weapon allowed her to defeat multiple user of Goku uniforms, including the Elite Four, and hold her against Satsuki Kiryūin. Satsuki Kiryūin with Bakuzan.jpg|Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill la Kill) is a powerful swordsmaster. Armed with the Bakuzan, she is able to cleave buildings, solid material, and overwhelm Ryūko Matio's Scissor Blade combat in a one one duel. Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Magical Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries